


Distant Noises, Other Voices || Pete/Mikey, Patrick || NC-17

by runthegamut (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/runthegamut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick overhears bunksex and takes matters into his own hands, so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Noises, Other Voices || Pete/Mikey, Patrick || NC-17

Going on his fourth year of touring with Fall Out Boy, Patrick knew Pete’s repertoire as well as he knew his own. Knew the changes in his breathing style, the muffled moans, the hiss that came just before Pete did, and then the deafening silence when it was over.

Patrick was familiar with all of this to the point her could almost, _almost_ tune it out. What he wasn’t familiar with was Mikey. Sure, he knew Pete and Mikey had something going on. Everyone knew that. But this was the first time Mikey had stayed over on their bus. And it was distracting.

Patrick had been asleep when he’d heard them shuffle on, giggling and talking in loud whispers, telling each other to be quiet. They were drunk, he figured, and he rolled over, giving his pillow a couple punches for good measure as he tried to settle back down to sleep.

Things had gone quiet then, and Patrick was about to doze off, just on the edge of sleep, thinking about home and Anna and everything familiar when a wet smacking noise caught the attention of his ears. Folding the pillow over his head, he took a few deep breaths. He wasn’t listening. He wasn’t listening.

When Mikey moaned the first time it was soft and distant and it sent a missile to Patrick’s stomach because the noise was so utterly Mikey; shy and reserved with a clear note of sultry underneath it. He could hear the hitch in Mikey’s breathing, imagined Pete had slid his hand down the front of Mikey’s pants and run calloused fingers down the underside of his length.

Patrick pressed the palm of his hand against himself, half hard at the thought, and considered what to do. It wasn’t his style to jerk off to his band mates; it felt a little incestuous. But it had been a couple weeks since he’d last done it and Mikey… he could jerk off to Mikey, he decided. Shoving his hand down his boxers, he wrapped his fingers around his cock and began to stroke himself with a light grip, small tentative movements as he tried to keep quiet.

The sounds from Pete’s bunk had quieted and Patrick strained his ears for any hint of what was happening as he moved his hand slowly up and down. He could make out the faint wet slurp of tongues sliding together and the rustling of what he imagined to be clothing being shoved aside or removed. _Come on,_ he thought impatiently as he teased his thumb over the head of his cock, causing him to draw in a short breath.

A moment later, he heard Mikey gasp and Patrick held himself tighter, hand stroking in a more fluid movement as he shoved his boxers down with his free hand. Patrick’s knee knocked into the side of his bunk as he tried to pull his leg free and he froze for a second. “Yes,” he heard Mikey whisper and Patrick relaxed, readjusting his position as he resumed the movement of his fist.

Patrick closed his eyes and tried to imagine Mikey was in his bunk, that it was his hand around Mikey and not himself. He tightened his grip and listened as Mikey’s breathing grew louder, faster. Patrick bit his lower lip, his free hand reaching down to cup his balls as he turned his hand over, the pads of his fingertips now trailing over the underside of his length. His legs tensed as his hand quickened its pace, his own breathing following suit.

The slurping noise was louder now, it seemed, and Patrick wondered if Pete was going down on Mikey, his cock passing between swollen lips and Patrick heard himself groan involuntarily at the image as he trust his hips off the mattress. He should stop, he thought instantly. He was going to get caught. But Mikey’s pants were too loud to be missed and if there was any doubt about what was going on before, there could be none now.

“Shit, come on,” Mikey’s voice pleaded and the aching in Patrick’s gut was now at its threshold as he imagined Mikey was talking to him. As he turned his head to the side, mouth opened, a whimper escaped and Patrick came in his hand. Beside him, Mikey let out a cry and a soft moan before everything when silent.

Patrick lay still as his heart pounded in his chest, his face and chest flushed. Grabbing a dirty t-shirt from the corner of his bunk, he wiped his hand clean. As he pulled his boxers back on, Patrick heard the sound of someone climbing out of Pete’s bunk and padding their way to the back of the bus to the bathroom.

As the footsteps sounded their way back from the bathroom, they paused beside Patrick’s bunk. “Goodnight, Patrick,” Mikey whispered, voice just beside his curtain, followed by the sound of Mikey climbing back into Pete’s bunk.  



End file.
